The technology relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording medium.
An image forming apparatus may form a toner image, transfer the toner image onto a recording medium, and fix the transferred toner image to the recording medium, for example. A heater used in performing the foregoing fixing operation may be energized through turning on and off of a triac, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-131516.